megajumpfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shrev64
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Mega Jump Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Templates Hey, how do you start and/or find templates for editing? Thanks, apprentice. XD Shrev64(Talk • ) 19:20, May 31, 2011 (UTC)Aranos539 How do you edit the stuff inside the infoboxes?Aranos539 01:41, June 1, 2011 (UTC)Aranos539 Nooooo, I meant how can I edit what you've put IN the boxes? I need to fix some things.Aranos539 01:41, June 1, 2011 (UTC)Aranos539 OK, so check out the Sunshine Glade page. How do I get rid of that text next to the picture?Aranos539 01:41, June 1, 2011 (UTC)Aranos539 Will you take a look at my Template:Infobox powerup? It doesn't seem to work. Will you fix it and tell me what I did wrong so I can do better next time? Stars in the Sky--A Magic Beyond All Others 20:18, June 2, 2011 (UTC)Aranos539 Never mind. I looked at it like a REAL program, and figured it out. The template references the /doc, not the actual template, I believe. Either that, or I simply had to enter edit mode and exit it. The first is more likely, though perhaps the template only refreshes AFTER edit mode because that's how their server is configured. It does save work for the server, so that may be it. Stars in the Sky--A Magic Beyond All Others 20:24, June 2, 2011 (UTC)Aranos539 Ohhh, YOU had made that other template! Oops! :) I though it was a premade... I'll merge the two! Stars in the Sky--A Magic Beyond All Others 20:26, June 2, 2011 (UTC)Aranos539 Background I did indeed! Thanks. How do you like my avi? Stars in the Sky--A Magic Beyond All Others 16:17, June 2, 2011 (UTC)Aranos539 Even better now! Stars in the Sky--A Magic Beyond All Others 16:23, June 2, 2011 (UTC)Aranos539 OK, I'm uploading N---'s images soon, and also making the new stage pages. Will you start renaming images? I have set up a good protocol for the Power-ups, I'll add it to the Policy. Sorry, already done it! OK, you did pretty well, same names exactly! XD Will you do the renaming? Stages Categories There aren't, are there? Stars in the Sky--A Magic Beyond All Others 17:09, June 2, 2011 (UTC)Aranos539 General Chatter Hey, go on Google Talk... Stars in the Sky--A Magic Beyond All Others 19:36, June 2, 2011 (UTC)Aranos539 hey, what is the Council? I see you are on it, and if it is a good thing, congrats! I haven't let my natural coding instincts loose on the Wiki yet, so I may need some help. Do we have a sandbox page yet? Well, I edited the infobox powerup to maintain the normal dimensions for photos, as the 250px made the stars pic ridiculously large and blurry. This may cause inconsistency but will preserve resolution. Tell me what thou thinkest, noble sir. Please check thy email. Also, I think you ought to add your profile to the category i added mine to for the ease of newbs wanting to contact us. OK, I like the new format better in more ways than I dislike it, but tell me, how do you access the chat? And I sent you a chat invite on Gmail. Hi Hey man. I went to check this out after seeing your blog post, and I'm just saying, everything looks great. Also, what time do you plan on starting to redesign the main page opn Angry Birds Wiki? Qazqaz555 14:12, July 1, 2011 (UTC)